Currently, there is no way for two or more users on a call to automatically negotiate or arbitrate with respect to call plans or to automatically compare call plans to optimize the cost of Air Time Minutes used as between the users. For many years, many callers would call collect to a predetermined called party where the parties would allow the call to ring a predetermined number of times before the originating party would hang up. This would indicate to the called party that a predetermined calling party called them and they would in turn make a direct dialed call back to the predetermined calling party. In 1999 Uniden made a cordless phone that accessed a central database and seamlessly dialed long-distance calls using a least expensive long-distance provider (10-10-123 type services), but this system did not negotiate with the called party. Another known system offered by such companies as Telcan ‘re-originated’ calls to their own telecom switch where the user dialed the Telcan number, waited for one ring and then hung up. The computer would recognize the account and ‘callback’ the customer any place in the world. The customer answered the phone and then placed a call anywhere in the world through a United States network at low USA rates.